Sir You Rang?
by MissDeep
Summary: After reading an ad in the paper looking for a maid Emma Watson hoped she found the answer to her problems. How dangerous could being a maid be? Well as the saying goes out of the frying pan and into the oven. Who knew she was going to be working at Wayne Manor certainly not her. OC/Damian Wayne
1. Chapter 1

**Sir, You rang?**

**After reading an ad in the paper looking for a maid Emma Watson hoped to she found the answer to her problems. How dangerous could be a maid? Well as the saying goes out of the frying pan and into the oven. Who knew she was going to be working at Wayne Manor certainly not her. OC x Damian Wayne**

Hi all just wanted to dabble alittle in the batman comic verse don't know much about the comics except whats online so please be kind. This is going to be told from the main point of my OC Emma Watson/ Damian Wayne you have been warned.

OC/Damian Wayne

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in the batman franchise all rights reserved for Dc Comics the only thing I own is Emma.

_Emmas thoughts_

Regular dialogue

_**Email**_

Rating this chapter as T because of bad language.

None beated so don't hurt me.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings **

**Batmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbatm anbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanba tmanbatmanbatma**

Emma Watson gently paced back in forth in her rundown apartment. She twisted the shirt in her hands in knots. She shakily took a breath; her eyes stared down towards the end of the hall she couldn't live like this for another second.

Her brown eyes rimmed red from tears. She rubbed her eyes tiredly; her sweater sleeve rolled down to revel purple, blackish handprint bruises up and down her arm.

Emma turned towards her laptop again more determined than ever to change everything. She wouldn't be another statistic.

She read the online ad like it somehow might change at a moment's notice and trick her into this false sense of security, the only glue holding her together.

_**Wanted a Maid Servant**_

_**Must be willing to work weekends and holidays have some previous experience in cooking and cleaning, pool maintenance, gardening, and be able to care for animals. Starting pay will be 400 dollars or more depending on experience. Please submit you application online to this email address listed below**_

**Pennyworthalfred amail** (not a real website that I am aware of)

Emma gently clicked over to her save message box quickly attached her application to the email and along with resume.

The little sent message icon letting her know in went thru now the only thing left to do was wait.

**Batmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbatm anbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanba tmanbatmanbatma**

**Four days later**

Emma boyfriend's voice shouted over the TV across the small flat to the poorly lit kitchen.

"Get your ass over here Emma I need another beer. Now!"

She opened the fridge and to her horror she realized it was empty of any cans. Loud foot falls behind made her squeak out in fear. Her boyfriend, Chris towering over her petite 5,3 slender, frame he quickly grabbed a chunk of brown curly hair from its neat bun pulling her closer.

_No_ she though _it's been two days, the old bruises on face have final healed please not again._

He pulled little tighter to get her attention her brown eyes looking up.

"What is taking so long you lazy leach? Do I have to hit you again to make you move faster?"

Emma strained to stand on her toes as Chris lifted her little yanking again on her roots she hoped he didn't rip them completely out.

"Th..there is no more you drank the last one just now"

He pushed her out of the way and open the firge to see if she was lying she large frame outlined by the firge light as he moved boxes around in a desperate attempt to see if one was hiding in the back.

Chris grunted in defeat and quickly glanced down lifting her off the floor in annoyance to bring her face close to his. His huge hands covered her heart shaped face stroking her cheeks with his fingers.

"Emi, Emi, I've been spoiling you these past days be a dear and run to the store to get me a case would ya?" Gently brushed the loose strains behind her ear and made quick strides to the living room the sound of the basketball buzzer starting the next quarter.

She grabbed her green purse from the kitchen counter checked the bag for her apartment keys, cash and pulled thick jacket from the coat rack by the door rushing out into the dim hall way of her complex.

Emma pushed her lose hair back and slide down her apartment door in amazement her luck was funny sometimes she laughed a little. Sending her outside mid-August in down town Gotham was just as bad as Chris was drunk what with gang wars happening around here plus pimps and prostitutes, drug dealers walking the streets she would lucky enough to make it home in one piece.

She pulled her coat tightly around herself trying to warm her sudden shudder from her body why did she have a bad feeling about this.

**Batmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbatm anbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanba tmanbatmanbatma**

The sounds of cat cries and car alarms rang out in the empty Gotham streets for the average citizen this was the time to hide in ones homes and pray that evil stay away.

Dark alleyways and random shadows jumped out from every direction as she hugged that 24 case of beer to her chest. Emma just had four blocks to go and then she would see her apartment complex stoop her safe heaven and hell.

A groups of men in trench coats walked by carrying metal poles and in their arms a unconscious male.

One of the thugs looked her way as if just noticing her she looked down.

They past her quickly dismissing her for a little nothing that she was and she was grateful this place was rarely ever kind.

When she was a block away a scream rang out from one of the alley way she was coming up too she knew she shouldn't look in but gosh what kind of person would she be.

There was a women laying out on the floor her red dress torn in odd places, blood was dripping for open legs cuts as bruises scattered around her body. Emma took hastened steps towards the unconscious women her blond hair shrouding her face.

Emma shoes made noise on the loose gravel the frightened face of the women looked up at her suddenly

"Please Jimmy honest to god I didn't take the money.." words dying in her mouth as she stared at Emma with surprise.

The women would be beautiful if her lips were not busted and one of her blue eyes was not swollen shut.

"Can I help you?" Emma voice startled her and the strange women making them both jump with the sudden sound.

The women was about to reply but then a door she had passed to enter the alleyway suddenly swung open revealing five tall men in suits and trench coats.

"Well looks boys what do we have hear a good samaritan?"

They quickly blocked the entrance spreading out to cover more ground crooked smiles flittering across their faces.

"Looks like we can't let you go honey you seen too much."

Another figure closer to her wickedly smirked moving to her left trying to distance her from the other women.

"Why don't you be a good little girl and try not to scream huh?"

Emma dropped the 24 case of beer on the floor.

_Shit_ Emma though _not good._

She quickly made move towards the fallen women touching her arms to lift her off the ground she glanced around for anything to make a quick escape.

_Oh who was she kidding she was gonna die god help her_

They drew closer to the pair of women, a knife gleamed in the darkness. This was it, this is how she was gonna die, closing her eyes she couldn't stand to look…

Then it happened…

In a minute it was all over the sounds of bones breaking, pained grunts as men fell unconsciously to the ground and a knife clang in the distance.

She opened her eyes in time to adjust to see a man in black suit and cap stand from his crouched position on the ground, and cast a shadow of a bat from the street lights his back facing her and her companion.

The Batman looked over the silence he had created.

A soft gasp escaped Emma's mouth.

Then suddenly his dark gaze turned to them he strode over towards them and quickly grabbed the blonde from her arms.

There he was the Batman in all his dark glory, the savior of Gotham, the knight of the city carrying off the beautiful damsel in distress like some hero that he was.

He paused as if realizing Emma was there for the first time his deep gravel voice scared the witts out of her she almost ran.

"Are you injured?"

There was a pause waiting for her reply

"No..no im fine …" and with that he shot up towards the buildings not waiting for her to finish her sentence _thank you_

She looked up at the darkness for a while

Then realizing to horror how much time had passed and the case of beer rushing to the front of her mind.

She quickly grabbed the case and danced around the unconscious men that littered the groun, the sound of sirens coming closer as she made a mad dash home.

**Batmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbatm anbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanba tmanbatmanbatma**

She quietly shut the door and made slow steps towards the kitchen the only sounds were the TV and loud snoring filling the open flat.

Chris lay sprawled out in his lazy boy, drool running down the side of his mouth.

Placing the pack in the frigid to stay cool she glanced over to the ruined kitchen dishes piled high from the dinner she made Chris and his grabby coworkers. She quickly started going through the motions placing the soiled dishes in the deep sink to soak.

She adjusted her bun and then a thought crossed her mind.

_The email_

Emma eyes widen how had she forgotten her last hope of escaping this life would be lost.

She made light steps out of the kitchen past the living room towards the nook that was sectioned off by large dividers towards the bed area.

She lifted her bag from under the bed pulling out her old thick outdated laptop starting it up took a while.

She redid her bun into a braid while she waited nervously finally when it was done she walked towards the futherest corner where she could steal internet from the hotel across the street and opened the internet browser.

Signing on to her user email felt like forever. Emma didn't want to look closing her eyes she said a prayer to whatever god was listening to help her, her last hope.

Then a ping of email alerted her highlighting her inbox

She clicked on the icon and there waiting in her inbox was a reply from

**Pennyworthalfred amail**

She cruser clicked on the item and her eyes joyously scimmed the email.

It read;

_**To: Ms Emma Watson**_

_**From: Alfred Pennyworth**_

_**Date: August 15, 2012**_

_**Time: 8:00am**_

_**Ms. Emma Watson it is my pleasure to inform you we are currently interested in seeking to employ you for the position of maid. You and several other are currently in the running for the position so please call this contact number to schedule further interview at your earliest convenience we look forward hearing from you.**_

_**Number: 555-4432**_

_**Alfred Pennyworth Majordomo **_(butler administrator*wink*)

End of Email

Her eyes brightened Emma couldn't believe she was being asked for a first interview all she had to do was make a call from the pay phone down the street tomorrow while Chris went off to work.

She shutdown her laptop in the bag and slid in back in its hiding spot tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

**Batmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbatm anbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanba tmanbatmanbatma**

After Chris left and locked her in the apartment at 7:46am for the rest of the day. She showered and dressed in a long sleeve black shirt to cover her arms, jeans, and slipped on sneakers opened the bedroom window slowly making her way down the fire escape.

She smirked when she reached ground level pulling out some change from her pocket from the case of beers last night. Emma walked over towards the phone booths located near the rundown complex homeless man rolled over near the far end of the booths. She paid him no attention as she took a deep breath deposited the change into the machine.

Dialing number she waited the phone ringing four times before someone picked up

"**Hello this is Alfred Pennyworth how may I help you?"**

_A british accent hmm _

"**Yes This is Emma Watson I received a email telling me to contact this number call to schedule an appointment for interview with you. I hope I didn't wake you?"**

"**Not at all Ms. Watson are you available this afternoon say two a clock? I was hoping we could meet on 4****th**** ave it's a tea shop called British Tea Imports you know the one?"**

_Oh wow this was sudden I was hoping for tomorrow maybe in the morning_ Emma thought

"**Sure I'll see you there Mr. Pennyworth good bye"**

"**Good day Ms. Watson"**

She hung up and signed again crap how the hell was she gonna get across town with no money.

Chris was going to be home by 3:30 she was never gonna get back in time.

_I guess its time for me to leave I can sleep in a homeless shelter tonight if I need too. No more hiding scared._

**Batmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbatm anbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanba tmanbatmanbatma**

Emma stood in front British Tea Imports the large windows showing random patrons sitting down drinking tea, eating biscuits and laughing.

_A very casual place for a job interview._

She wondered which one was Mr. Pennyworth as her eyes skimmed into the building her locked on to an elderly gently men reading a newspaper away from the groups of people in the establishment.

She took a deep breath_ its now or never._

Strolling into the place she asked the waitress at the front if there was gentlemen name Alfred Pennyworth waiting for her she pointed him and walked towards the table he was at.

He had causal suit and was reading the newspaper when he noticed her making her way towards him and smiled.

"Hello my name is Emma Watson the young waitress pointed towards me in your direction."

She stretched out her hand to shake

"Yes Hello my name is Alfred Pennyworth it is a pleasure to meet you"

He shook hands with her in greeting and they both started to sit down and the interview began.

…..

"Well Ms. Watson after everything we have gone thru it is my great pleasure to say your hired, Here is the address and key card you will need to enter the home come at 10am and I will gladly start training you for your duties."

She shook his hands again and thanked him for hiring her.

Emma beamed as she reviewed the tiny paper hopefully she could ask someone the direction to this house she never even heard of the street name.

Hopefully it's not too far away.

**Batmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbatm anbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanba tmanbatmanbatma**

**Okay this is the end of my chapter please read review and critique I will appreciate it. And if any flames come my way I'll just feed them to my gold fish. :P Love yall MS D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you for the two individual you reviewed my first chapter you guys inspire to me write !I didn't realize it that the name of my OC was an actress now. I'm going to be thinking of hermoine when I write this now lol.

Also I was looking at the view like 87 people viewed the first chapter amazing applause for you all who read I would love to know your opinions but it's cool if your shy I understand that too. This chapter is pretty long I don't have a beta so please forgive me for any errors you find.

Damian x OC

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

**Wayne Manor**

**9:50 am**

Emma looked up towards the looming Manson/Castle that was Wayne Manor.

When she asked for directions from an off duty cab driver he just laughed at her and now she understood why.

_Flash back 9:03am_

"_Whats a girl like you doing on that side of town?" a old cabbie named Cory asked his wrinkled face scrunched up with curious look._

"_Well you see I'm starting to work there today I ve lived here all my life never heard of the place and I sorta need to walk over there you know…" _

"_Yeah sure kid I know where it is I can't let you walk all the way to outskirts of town"_

_Cory started at the young girl. the kid looked like he was giving her a Christmas present he started his engine to his old taxi_

_The old man must have been getting soft with age he just gave a small smile when he saw Emma hop in the back seat._

_End of flashback_

Her black sneakers made crunch noises in the pavement she casually walked about towards the gates that divided illustrious estate from the rest of the populous of Gotham City.

She would have never guessed this was her employer she was in shock everything here was so new, so different it felt like she was in another place other then Gotham city.

I _guess growing up in the poorer districts of gotham would do that do you calm down girl don't freak out._

Brown eyes noticed a subtle keypad hidden by some greenery she walked up to it. The tiny computer screen flickered on

"…**Please present identification card…."**

She shifted her duffle bag full of clothes to her left arm and quickly dug through her back pocket ,pulled out the slightly bent white card, a slit opened up for her to insert it she placed it in the slot.

"…**.Processing Please Wait…"**

…

…

…

"**..Welcome to Wayne Manor .."**

A swish sound alerted her to a door sized opening where solid brick had just been she hastily walked into the path way as the walled moved back with final swoosh sound sealing her in.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

The path she took led her to a small shed with a different change of clothes for gardening, rain and snow gear lined up on two different walls. One for males and the other for females there was a full mirror stationed to far side. A simple maid uniform was laid on a stool to her right she assumed they were for her since it was women clothes placing her duffle bag down picked up the uniform and quickly went behind the divider to change.

Sometime later she walked over to the mirror to she add the final touches to her ensemble tying her apron on. Emma almost laughed at the outfit how classic the maid uniform was with its long sleeve black shirt and knee length skirt, black tights, shoes finished off with an white apron with ruffles on it.

_This is as good as its gonna get_ she thought

She turned again to get her duffel bag but thought against it

_No ones gonna know Ill just leave it here and come back for it when im clocked out_

And with that thought she walked towards the other door that led out to a dirt path leading up to the side of the mansion she assumed the servants entrance.

Emma closed the door behind it gave a soft click the room she was in seemed simple with dark woods it was an open room with a kitchen to the left. After looking around the room a bit she strode past a table and some chairs and past a staircase that ominously up.

She kept walking past simple doors and open sitting areas till she came upon a grander one with different styling of wood with beautifully detailed knob.

_Now or never_ she paused to take a breath and pushed the door opened silently a familiar man stood on the other side a kart of cleaning supplies was not far from him.

Alfred Pennyworth gave a node of acknowledgement but quickly turned his attention back to the beautiful black greyhound dog with a red collar standing near his person.

The dog quickly began to growl as he noticed her presence standing between her and the elderly gentlemen.

Emma forgot to breath she felt her face lose blood flow if someone had been staring they would have said her face gone white with fright.

Alfred grabbed the dogs collar and gave command to sit or that's what she assumed what was said _was that germen she thought.._

Because the dog quickly sat then he gave the another command and the dog lais down

"Good morning , this is Titus the family dog he belongs to Master Damian. Come here don't be frighten I assure he is only dangerous to intruders. Give me your hand please"

She took cautious steps towards the dog and place her hand in Alfred's callous one bringing her hand down to allow the dog to sniff he turned away and put his head down whinnying.

"There all settled now you can walk the manor freely with no fear"

She took some steps back from him to get out of his personal space wiping her hands on apron nervously.

Alfred eyes looked her over checking her appearance and gave a nod of approval

_Guess I was right after all_…

"As I said good morning Ms. Watson. Welcome to Wayne Manor if you will follow me we can come to office and I can give you something's to make you job her a little easier.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

**1 pm**

**West Wing 1****st**** floor**

She closed the door behind her and gave a little sigh pulled out her mobile device with a pink case (he just smirked knowingly when she saw it) Alfred gave her. She checked off the 1st floor west wing half a dozen rooms. That included private bathrooms, walk in closets the size of Chris (her boyfriends) tiny apartment, private office, a common room and a small library all beautifully decorated with pieces of priceless art, marble floors, Persian rugs, tall celling and grand windows.

She felt like she had layers of dust on her skin and every inch of her uniform

A Text Message from Alfred popped up on the device

** if you would be so kind as to meet me in the kitchen I can arrange for nourishment for you…**

***Alfred***

She replied amused that he knew how to text at his age

**I am on my way sir! XD**

***Emma* **

She pulled up the security app checking to see if she left widows open or lights on in the rooms and touched the screen that locked all the bedrooms switching on the security system for this section of the house on.

She really loved this phone it didn't hurt that this house was basically a smart house and that guest could access from panels such as room service, security feeds, temperature control, and wireless internet.

The whole manor was at her and Alfred's finger tips there were three floors of the manor excluding the attic breaking them up into sections such as west, east, north wing floors one, two the third was excluded as it had a different layout that was designed for the present suits of the Wayne family which had special clearance to access them (or Alfred only zone).

Emma pulled up an app that had the whole manor out on it with a little blinking dot on the first floor in the kitchens with Alfred's picture popped up over the area she allowed the smart phone to give her directions.

Her paced quickened when her stomach gave her a warning growl.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

As the end of the day drew near Emma pulled up her phone and saw a message from Alfred asking to see her before she left in the Servants quarters where she first entered the mansion. Quickly going through servant passages trekking across the huge mansion she came she found Mr. Pennyworth in the office area again where she was given a crash course in procedures and a run-down of her duties.

She smiled when the elderly gentlemen looked up at her his face gave nothing away.

Alfred stood and placed her duffle bag on the desk motioning for her to sit in one of the plain chairs in front of the desk.

He paused giving her a minute to think then asked her looking straight into her eyes" What is this?"

Emma blushed _how do I explain that im 19, college dropout, and homeless living out of a duffle bag yeah that sounds real simple._

"Well you see the things I..I ummm sorta homeless right now sir this won't affect my work performance butyouknow.."

He raised his hand to silence her "Say no more Ms. Watson I did a background check before employing you I understand complete please come with me."

She grabbed her duffle bag and hurriedly fallowed out into the corridor watched him open one of the doors that led down a private hall that had two doors facing each other. He opened the left door and waited for her to walk in

The room was white with dark oak flooring a queen sized bed sat across, a small side table with a lamp resting on it.

"This is your room the two door to your right are a small closet and your own bathroom" he moved past her to enter the room walking close to the door to a screen mounted on the wall .

"This is your own personal consul it controls room temperature, has its own fire and security alarm and can pull up a map to show you the rooms that are occupied."

"You may use this room as long as you like and may decorate as long as you don't change the original furniture in the room pictures and personal items are acceptable."

She walked over towards the bed and set down her duffle bag he paused to let her settle until he had Emma's attention " the common area and kitchen are at your disposal but after 6 unless specially instructed you are confined to the servants quarters understood?"

She looked up at him and smiled widely "yes sir"

Alfred gave her a small smile and bid her good night closing the door behind him.

Emma smiled to herself, laid back on the bed life sure was gonna be interesting.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

**Two weeks later**

**1pm**

**Wayne Manor: First Floor kitchen**

Emma and Alfred developed a pattern for the next two weeks which consisted of cleaning the entire house waxing the floors and taking care of Titus (who was really a sweet dog he just hadn't fully warmed up to her yet) .They also began eating breakfast, lunch and dinner together then going there separate ways to retire repeat the same process the next day.

Emma was just in the process of putting away the glass plates used for lunch when the alarm on hers and Alfred Smartphone vibrated loudly.

Alfred looked pulled the device out touched a couple of buttons then proceeded to hang up the white apron he had to use to wash dishes with her on a hook, unroll his sleeves and put on his formal coat.

" please accompany me to the front while we introduce you to the Mr. Wayne and the young masters of the home."

She wiped her hands on a dish clothe quickly placing her hands in huge pockets in a nervous gesture fallowing close behind Mr. Pennyworth. He walked out towards the front entrance and instructed Emma to stand off to the side putting her closer towards the door while he stood on the bottom of the front steps arms place at his sides waiting very professional.

Somewhere along the way Titus had also joined them and waiting by Alfred side to greet there returning Masters.

Two black Cadillac escalades rolled up the driveway going around the huge fountain and stopping a few steps away from where Alfred stood.

The drivers of the vehicles quickly stepped out and began to open the doors of both cars four tall men two in each vehicle stepped out of the cars.

Emma was so embarrassed she had seen pictures of the Wayne family in tabloids and gossip magazines around Gotham but the camera never caught resilient, lithe, overwhelmingly handsome personas.

Bruce Wayne she assumed him as the oldest of the four, took strides to the elderly gentlemen gave him a warm greeting and squeeze of his shoulder while the drivers in the cars carried their bags into the house hold.

The billionaire prince of Gotham stood towering over the butler in slacks and a dress shirt , shoes. No doubt he and heirs were they were all wearing designer clothes and accessories each different styles 2nd adopted son came around from the side his long hair pulled back in a hair tie, wearing NYC Shirt, dark jeans and sneakers quickly tackled Alfred in a bear hug patting his father on the shoulder began chatting away using large gestures to express himself.

The third adopt son came around slightly longer hair slicked back with gel, a sweater that Gotham University Honors Society tagged across the front and khaki pants, and shortest out of the group men casual walked over a book bag in his arms surrounding Alfred as well talking in excited tone.

The last Wayne was the youngest aside from being a couple of inches shorter was a duplicate of the prince of Gotham himself the young man came wearing black sweat pants and hoodie.

Titus apparently had been waiting for his to show because he rushed over to him and wagged his tale while the young man who towered over him bent down started giving the dog affectionate strokes.

Emma was distracted enough in her thoughts that she didn't notice the silence from small party the five gentlemen were now staring in her direction.

Alfred turned and said " Ms. Watson please come over here so you may be introduced to the Wayne Family you will be serving."

She walked down the steps realized the height different of all the men present this was going to be an intimidating experience for her.

Emma was forced to strain her neck up to look at Mr. Wayne in the eyes.

He extended his hand towards her "Hello my name is Bruce Wayne it's a pleasure"

She stretched her hand out as well his large hand dwarfing her own as they shook hands.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you sir my name is Emma Watson I looked forward to serving you and your family well."

He smiled charmingly motioning for his closets son to introduce himself

"Hello my name is Timothy Wayne just call me Tim it's a pleasure to meet you"

She smiled at him and shook hands she liked him best maybe it had to do with not having to stretch her neck back to meet his dark grey eyes.

Her eyes turned towards the older son who currently hanging off the youngest who had finally moved to join the group.

The oldest wayne smiled

"Hello names Richard Grayson-Wayne please call me Dick it's nice to meet you. Alfred said you were small thing don't be shy"

His blue eyes shinned with inner mirth moving off the youngest and stretched his hand out shaking her hand then pulling her into a hug at the last second she was extreme embarrassed.

She quickly stepped back to put space between them her face felt red she brought her hand to her face trying to hide the blush. Richard or dick as he preferred to be called step back to the youngest pulling his hood down his head pushing tan man forwards towards her.

The young sir crossed his arms in annoyance quickly looked down at her as if she was beneath him his blue resembled ice.

"I am Damian Wayne, please restrain yourself from allowing those sullied fingers from fondling my possessions you meager women."

And with that he walked off towards the inside of the house, Titus following close behind the door closing behind them.

Her mouth dropped open and she fallowed his retreating form into the house. Emma felt a sense of dread well up in her sent a silent plea god help her.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

**Thank you again for reading please Review it makes my day. See you soon Ms.D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey all welcome back thanks for viewing my story. I can't believe that 191 people viewed chapter 2 alone. You all humble me with your views and for those you reviewed I really appreciate the time you take to review. Please enjoy my next installment of my mutli-chapter fic.

Pairing Eventually: OC x Damian

**Warning: I used google translator to use sentences in Arabic please don't be offend Im just trying to stay true to the character. Maybe some minor language and sexual situation(kissing).**

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

Before Emma realized it was the end of the first week of October Alfred was always busy for some strange reason skipping out on lunch and dinner dates. Who knew she would miss the older gentlemen's silent company.

One of Wayne sons 'Master Tim' ; had also left earlier in the week to his flat in upper Gotham saying something about setting traps for a certain cat, and refreshing himself in Arabic .

The week had started off well for Emma she had finished cleaning the indoor pool on the first floor all the glass in that room kept her very busy for hours. She was now finally transitioning to from the first and 2nd floor. Her cart of supplies left at the foot of the stairs as silently worked her thoughts drifted to what lay in the next section of the house.

She went through the motions of dusting the main stairwell she was about half way done when the she noticed Titus sitting on the flat that connected the first and 2nd stairwells he had his head tilted to the side as in giving a question.

Emma grunted pushing herself up off her knees and quickly ascend the remaining stairs stretching her hand out to allow the dog to sniff or lick it he turned his head snubbing her(stuck up dog just like a certain Wayne) and walked up to the second floor stopped at the top of stairs looked back as if to make sure she was following.

_What a strange dog…._

And went back to her task of cleaning when she felt a large something shaped like a very annoying Great Dane skull poke her shoulder blade. She looked back shooting him an irritated glare.

"What do you want Titus can't you see I'm busy? hmm boy" brushing him off again the dog took a defiant stand at the top of the 1st half of stairs and continued to stare at her down till she reached the half-way point. Finally she couldn't take it anymore her resolve crumbling under the constant stare.

"What do you want Beast?" she gave up placing the duster in her apron pocket ascending the stairs with the dog leading the way.

He led down different corridors each area was new to Emma walls filled with priceless paintings and sculptures her brown eyes trying to remember the way to get back main staircase.

She finally caught up with the Titus quick pace looked down at him, her frustration rising with each step she took.

She stopped in her tracks when the dumb beast tried to lead her to the third floor or in her terms no women's land.

The dog gave a growl trying to urge her follow to him.

She quietly followed the steps raising her into the unknown. Her walk into the first hall seemed like the tone of the house had shifted not as grand or as flashy, much simpler its design.

"_Stupid dog is going to get me in trouble and what am I going to say when Mr. Wayne questions my presence on a floor I'm not allowed on "oh I'm sorry sir your dog death glared me till I complied with his request.' That will go over well_.

Running her finger nervously down her apron in attempt to smooth out the invisible wrinkles

She felt her pulse race like she ran a marathon when she found herself in an entertainment room and there laying across a sofa, face down; was the youngest Wayne, Damian. The one person she made sure you to avoid at all cost.

She moved closer to the place where the young heir laid unconscious, his breath coming on softly, his back moving up and down slowly.

Suddenly he turned on his back, his face twisting in a sneer he began to speak in a different language she couldn't dismiss the pleading tone in his voice.

رقم **...**لا **...**أرجوك**...**الأم والأب**...**ديك**" **

(Translated " No…please…mother, father,….Dick")

Titus chose this moment to make her life a living hell by barking (something the demon rarely did)

Emma watched as Damian sat up too quickly to be comfortable, his steely blue, eyes locked on to her form so fast it made take hasten steps back. His handsome mouth began to frown in distaste as if he had drinking spoiled milk.

They stared each other in silence until he stood from his resting place on the sofa and made long strides over to where her feet were planted to the ground near the opening of the room.

"What are you doing here peasant?" his deep voice growled out making what was left of her resolve shatter like glass.

"I….The things is….well" She didn't have a reason all too soon he was in arm's length of her using his impressive size to intimidate her.

She tried to dig herself out of this mess _damn that stupid dog_ staring down at his chest. But like a moth dancing in front of flame Her eyes wandered up locking again with his, he stared waiting for an answer.

"Ah Young Sir, there you are! Thank you Ms. Watson assisting me finding Master Damian, please go back to your duties" Alfred tall form stood some feet away from them watching with observing eyes and a neutral face.

Emmas brown eyes shined with appreciation as she scurried off in any direction that was far from here. She fled down the halls after a couple turns she finally made back to the staircase that led down to the lower floor. Quickly pulling her phone out checking her to do list to see where she left off.

_Today seemed like it was going to be a long day after all.._

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

**Two days later**

**1 am**

**Servants Quarters**

Her brown eyes scanned the pages of the book she was devouring in leaps and bounds. Her eyes could not read fast enough. Chips lay scattered across the low table that was set in front a huge TV that was on just for back ground noise she told herself.

Her small body was curled around the book resting on legs she was wearing a large shirt and some striped blue sleeping pants, her was tied in a messy braid.

Soft steps alerted her to another presence looking out into the darken room the only light coming from her lamp. She quickly stood, lifting up the closest thing to her in her defense, which happen to be a pillow cushion, ready to do damage to the intruder of her domain.

"Who's there?.."

"Don't fire" a amused masculine voice rang out

She adjusted herself lowering her arms, when a pair of bare feet came into view followed by two legs covered in pajamas with black bats all over them. Followed by simple black shirt covering the clearly male chest and dark, ebony locks touching his shoulder

Dick Grayson-Wayne handsome face was easy to read he was amused at her checking him out.

Emma blushed a little she hoped it was dark enough for him not to notice the wide smile on his told her that it was wishful thinking.

_Darn…_

"Hey Emma, was it? Sorry for bothering you I saw the light leaked from here to the hall I could not help myself you mind if I join you?" he gave a charming smile.

She stared at him hard for a few minutes _what is this…_

Emma moved over towards the other end of the large sofa making space for the large man, silent permission to join her. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously grabbing one of the fluffy pillows that belonged to her and placing it in his lap. He grabbed the remote changed the channel stopping on something that caught both there interest.

She didn't realize how lonely she had been until this moment.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

**Two weeks later**

They quickly developed a tradition as soon as it passed one am Emma would go to her fridge pull out unhealthy junk foods her and Dick began to gouge on and discuss the difficulties of their lives. Her was uneventful aside from cleaning this or the demon dog(Titus) her's was pretty boring but not Dicks'.

"and Bruce is always critizing how I do things…" this one of their common topics discussions, the movie was playing was just background noise.

She nodded giving him the cue she was listening .

A friendly atmosphere turned to sizzling with sexual tension in under a minute.

It happened suddenly Dick stopped talking mid-sentence his body language changed his blue eyes flashed as if a light turned on, something looked different in them. He moved across the sofa they had been sharing to her side his hand stretched out towards her. His body moving with a grace of a dancer enticing her to left her guard down.

She felt memorized, caught in a trance. Dick inched closer to her face taking his time moving mirroring her body language like a jigsaw puzzle trying to get as close to her as possible. His eyes lowered to her lips she didn't know what to do but after a while she hopped that he would not stop this strange dance they seemed to be doing. Finally when she thought her heart would stop his lips brushed against hers. It felt strange, it felt good, and then it got better especially when he deepen the kiss. But in the back of her mind she felt something was missing.

A loud bark from a black, Great Dane startled them apart Titus run up to Dicks person jumped half way into his lap and, began licking his face.

A familiar figure stood near the edges of the light. Baby blue met blue, grey eyes' both men stared at each for a moment. Emma just blushed, her heart rate did double time and it wasn't from the kiss. There standing in his arrogant glory was the young Damien Wayne.

His eyes turned to meet hers giving her an intense glare he started to address his adopted brother.

"Dick if you're done fraternizing with the staff we have some serious business to discuss."

"On my way, you coming D?"

Dick face held no shame to it but after looking at Damien reaction it slowly changed to that of realization.

"Ttt" was his answer.

Dick carried himself from the couch walking past Damian he turned around giving a mischievous look in her direction before making a quick exit.

Damian stood there still as a statue. His steely, blue grey eyes locked onto her person like he was a bull and she was wearing red.

He waited a couple more seconds walking further into the room. Emma swiftly climbed to her feet as the distance between them shrunk to only a few steps apart.

She tried to stand as tall as her small frame could allow. Her large, brown, doe eyes looked up to his attractive tan face his, full lips pulled together in a tight line.

Damian stared at Emma with a look of great displeasure and distaste she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_Who does this guy think he is judging me like hes' some god. Why he is just some rich spoiled brat,right?_

"What is your problem?" Emma declared loudly hands moved to her hips in a challenging manner.

A look of disbelief flashed across his face then turned to livid fury as he registered her body language and tone.

"Well peon maybe if you'd desist in throwing yourself at every single wealthy, MALE I would show more respect for your sex."

"For your information your brother kissed me. I didn't woo him! He put the moves on me! And I happen to be attracted to males so forgive me for not stopping him!"

"I don't care to hear your sexual conquest women I am warning you to keep away from my person and those I call family. Understood?!"

Closing the last few steps between them she jabbed her fingers into his chest as she spoke her sentence.

"Who do you think you are bossing me around like that? Your brother is a grown man and if he wanted to kiss me that is his and my business not some spoiled brat! Understood?!"

"Ttt" was his reply they stared each other down for a couple of minutes then realization crossed his beautiful face.

His eyes zeroed in on her finger touching his chest still, his lips turned up in revulsion.

Brushing her hand away turned his body to leave, stomping his feet on the floor slamming the door shut finality.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

Already have half of chapter 4 written out should be out in a couple of days stay tuned.

Age Chart( just in case if any of you were curious as I am)

Damian: 18

Emma:19

Bruce: 40

Dick:29

Tim:22

Alfred: 61

Please review it makes my day! Seen you guy again soon, MS.D!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys welcome back so happy to see you all still reading. This chapter has a special treat I try my hand at Damian POV please tell me what you think. I know your there! I see the views shoot up when I post a new chapter Well anyway hope ya'll enjoy.

**Warning: Some minor cursing**

Emma was surprised when the whole day had passed that hadn't been fired she assume after the third day that Damian just hadn't cared enough to tell anyone which she was very thankful for. Following that argument with Damian, Dick later had come to apologize for his unwanted advances and asked her she would consider being his friend.

She agreed happily and they continued to meet in her part of the house for movie night which had turned into horror movie night since it was now 3 days till Halloween.

When the unthinkable happen she awoke just like any normal day quickly tied up her hair in a bun and done the maid uniform before she began her Mondays rounds in cleaning.

Her journey was cut short when she noticed two distinct things on the way past the stair. One, Alfred Pennyworth was waiting for her. And two, Bruce Wayne was awake by his side at early 7am in an Armani black business suit, sunglasses and a brief case in hand.

The both stopped conversing as she came into view Alfred waved her over him asked her to fallow him. As they ascended the stairs she noticed Bruce Wayne walked out to leave for a day of work.

They took the flight of stair all the way to the top floor took a left past the entertainment room two the door on the right stopping just in front of the door.

Alfred turned to face her she finally noticed that it looked like he had hardly slept the night.

"Ms. Watson there seems to have been an accident and it appears that Young Master Damian wrecked his motorcycle last night and broke his leg."

She looked at him in _shock so that why the strange scene this morning_ Alfred allowed her to regain her composer before continuing.

"As I will be busy with other business affair with Master Bruce the care of Master Damian falls to you. You will act civilized and ignore his attempts to argue with you as he is just injured and feeling vulnerable in his current state."

"There is a time table chart posted by his bed and I have taken the liberty of also uploading it to our phones the alarm will notify you when he takes his pain medication and also his meals. He is not to leave the bed for any circumstances until either I or Master Bruce says otherwise."

"Here are list of things that he can do and signs to watch out for. If you need anything Ms. Watson do not hesitate to call myself or please inform Master Richard and he will gladly help, his room is right across this one."

She twisted the knob to the bedroom softly. The silent mechanism allowing the door to swing open to reveal the dark room that was her destination, the unknown lay ahead.

She made hasten steps into Damien's lair the only sound cutting through silent room was a soft low breathing which not surprising did nothing to comfort her shaken nerves.

As her vision adjusted to the dim lighting she was met with something she hadn't expected. Lavished furniture, rich paints and irreplaceable objects decorating the large chamber is what she pictured in her mind but instead she was taken aback by the simplicity she met with.

His room was artless and bare of personal objects, only a couple weapons hung from the wall there was also a desk in the far corner that looked like it was rarely used.

Near the center lay a california king size bed with tints of white and blue sheets lay a skewed, a night stand had a couple of pictures of his family and a time table Alfred had mentioned.

Right next to his bed was an empty chair which she assumed was there for her to wait until he became conscious she strode over and thought _boy was he in for a surprise…_

Emma arranged her skirt before sitting in the chair watched the young master lay unconscious from the medication.

Now that he lay there she had time to look upon him without fear of repercussions.

He was covered half way up his tan chest with white sheets. His dark, blue comforter laid at the end of the bed. Besides the dark purple and green bruising that decorated in random patterns across his body, his face was relaxed giving him younger appearance and childlike innocence. Carrying none of the hard steal that made him seem impenetrable, and shape eyes that pierced you with there depths.

She took catalogue of the bruises making a note to put the crème to heal quickly. Emma's brown eyes widen when she locked on to worse injury on Damian; the injured leg that was laid out, uncovered from the sheet in cased in a plaster cast. It seemed the family had already written on it leaving there get well wishes for the youngest member of family to see when he awoke.

_Get better soon baby bird-Dick_

_Try not to break the other one-Tim_

_Take care to rest, young sir-Alfred_

_Son, please rest so you can recover-B _(she assumed that was Bruce)

Emma smiled little then turned into frown when she saw Damien's forehead began to scrunch up his forehead breaking into a cold sweat, his being to come out in huffs.

And he once again began to mumble in Arabic but it was too mumble for her to make out any words she gently place her hand over his tan one.

Damien's face relaxed and his breathing became calm again his hand warming her own.

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

Damien Wayne's eyes fluttered open the light from the curtains poured into his room reflecting on the wooden surfaces.

His face grimaced a little when the light hit his lax pupils his blue eyes took in his surroundings.

He felt the mattress hugging his large frame, a light cover draped over the lower half of his body, heard the soft breathing of dick across the hall still asleep.

His internal clock said it sometime during the early afternoon.

_How long had he been out? Where was father or Alfred?_

His bedroom seemed to be in order the last thing he recalled before his vision had blurred had been the huge frame of Killer Crock running at him full force, metal beams falling over like dominos.

It happened all too suddenly Drake had fallen, his pathetic grapple giving out to the added weight of civilian in his arms. Damien did what he would do for any family member pushing the older man and small child in his arms out of the way. The last thing was the large, steel beam coming down on his leg the beast pushing it not far behind.

His vision had swam black and he faintly recalled familiar voices reassuring him he was fine and a searing pain that rain up his right leg when a heavy pressure lifted allowing the blood to rush into the limb.

He groaned in discomfort when the injury as if answering to a silent call came to life with a vengeance, throbbing till he felt his blood pressure and heart beat alleviate.

Another quiet groan escaped from his tightly closed lips as his vision blurred he squeezed his hands until a spasm passed then he was startled as he felt a responding reassuring squeeze in his left hand. His ocean blue eyes opened again, he smelled a familiar lilac scent wafting in the stagnant room.

Soft brown eyes gazed at him, concerned written over the maids features, her body language was practically screaming mother hen mode.

He registered the pinch of a needle entering him arm and after a couple of moments he got the sensation of numbness all over, then he was floating, his eyes fluttered shut. The last thing he heard before consciousness left him was a light voice of the women telling him to stop fighting and rest.

Her soft fingers brushed his bangs; a soothing motion that left him feeling slightly uncomfortable with the unfamiliar person doing a gesture that calmed his nerves. Dick or Bruce had often comforted him as a boy when he fallen ill or injured himself during patrol.

"Its okay sir, rest now. Sshh its alright your safe.."

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

"This is ridiculous I am not a child now I demand you assist me out of this bed at once."

His blue eyes shone brilliantly, a flame burning bright with inner rage.

Damian attempted to remove himself for the bed room again his breathing came out as laborious from the pain coursing through his injured body.

Emma put her hand gently on his chest, it landed over his pounding heart, his muscle rippled under her pressure to keep him down.

"Sir, please your hurt! Mr. Pennyworth said you shouldn't leave this bed for anything!" Emma implored.

Damien pushed the light sheet off to the side, struggling to get to a sitting position while the maid continued to wrestle down the 5'9, 170 pound male.

Emma face flushed with over excretion, her lips trembling with anger when his eyes narrowed again with more malice in the glare that promised pain. After 10 minutes passed continuous struggling she thought.

_Gosh for a injured guy he sure can fight I don't know if I keep this up for long._

The next moments were a blur of movement her arms gave out for the force to keep the wounded man down.

She fell forwards across the upper body of her battered charge, in response the young man let out a pain filled yelp his body giving out to the extra weight falling back onto the bed.

The pair lay across the bed both breathing hard, their faces flushed for different reasons. Emma's' brown eyes made contact with deep cerulean eyes they stayed like that for what felt like forever each trying to see if the other showed any signs of a continued fight.

A loud bang made Emma jump slightly in surprise the Damian gave a grunt when the women's weight moved above his battered one.

Dick Grayson totted over to the pair on the bed, his eyes gleaming with impish delight

"What do we have here?" he stopped near the end of the bed gesture towards them.

"What happened little D, couldn't keep those hands off our lovely maid here? I know it's hard to resist her womanly charm but at least wait till your all better otherwise Bruce will have a cow."

Emma couldn't decide what made her blush more, her friends words or the feeling of Damien's chest vibrating as he spoke in slight rumble.

"Ttt, Grayson what absurd words are coming out of that ridiculous mouth of yours?" Damien stared at Dick as if he had grown a second head.

Damien quickly pushed the maid into sitting position away from his bruised abdominals.

The brothers quickly switched to a different language before she realized it. She looked on with astonishment, a silent spectator to the duel of tongues.

As they flowed from various dialectal easily Damian's expression became more and more animated as words sailed back and forth. She assumed as slight sneer and tts jumbled in as he spoke and from person experience that Damian was throwing insults. While at the receiving end of those words was a much amused Dick, whose appearance seemed to glow with delight and mischief at every reply he gave.

Finally Dick gave a cocky retort smiling in victory when Damian face grew blank his mouth slightly agape and was left without a reply.

"**Ce n'est pas un amour qui est sans visibilité, mais une jalousie"**

_**(translation)It is not love that is blind, but jealousy**_

Dick quickly turned his eyes in her direction, smiling too innocently he said"Emma I think after all this pain medication Little D is feeling drowsy and is gonna need some grub. Why don't you be a dear and go reheat the soup Alfred prepared this morning, kay?"

She quickly scooted off the edge of the bed rearranging her skirt and apron she hurriedly made steps towards her exit.

Emma felt two pairs of eyes that followed her until long after she had left the room.

The next two days passed uneventfully it wasn't until Halloween when Emma started noticing strange things about her charges.

Boy she wished she could turn back and pretend what she saw Halloween day and the next months after had never happened. As they say ignorance is bliss.

…

**batmanbatmanbatmanbatmabatma nbatmanbatmanbatmanbatmanbat manbatmanbatmab**

Thank you for reading please review!


End file.
